Darkness...
by Tsukishiro Aya
Summary: Queen Serenity has sent 5 scouts to the space colonies to help the gundams, but during their travel to the space colonies, Zechs discovered them and wanted them to ally with OZ.


Darkness…

****

DISCALIMER! I DO NOT OWN GUNDAMWING OR SAILORMOON!

"Queen Serenity, you called for us?" 

Queen Serenity turned from her crystal ball and her eyes lay upon her golden hair daughter, accompanied by 4 other princess, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. 

"Yes I called for you… I have an emergency that I need for you 5 to go to. In the other world, the time of AC195, there seems to be having a lot of trouble and I want the 5 of you to go see and help them. The space colonies seem to be having a lot of trouble with the earth's alliance." 

"It shall be our duty to take care of it, on behalf of the Moon kingdom." Princess Serena replied, as well as the other 4 scouts, bowing. 

The queen continued as she eyed her scouts carefully. 

"Be careful my dear scouts, it will be very dangerous as well as self-revealing there. I will send you tomorrow for the space colonies, for you shall take your place as a high school student, and I will also supply a proper apartment for you." 

After the queen dismissed them, Lita, princess of Jupiter wondered if there is going to be any cute guys there. 

"Common Lita, don't keep on thinking about guys on our mission." Mina, princess of Venus answered Jupiter's thought. 

The next day, when they were about to go through the Gate of Times, the queen told the scouts to stay back a little, so they could have their final word. 

"Here… this is a crystal that could be a communication device that will connect you and me. Please be careful." As she passed a diamond shaped crystal into Serena's hand, she stood by the gate, as she watched them go through it. "Be careful my dears." 

As they go through the Gate of time, a portal is opening up in space. 

Zechs' sensors sense an opening of a wide hole in never ending space. 'Hmm… could be some kind of gundam?' Zechs thought as he looked through his mask. 

"Better take a close up look on sector L4. It could be another gundam, soldiers." 

As the sensors closed up upon the widening whole, Zechs saw something that he thought was unbelievable. 

A full moon castled over a white castle; trees covered with silver trimming danced upon the tall green trees. Lakes that were frosted looked like Christmas. 'Beautiful scenery.' 

Suddenly warriors blasted from a silver crystal, charging towards a group of dark monsters. The brave warriors were given instructions by a woman, around middle age, with silvery- purple hair, wrapped in some kind of odango style, with silver wings attached to her back, flying towards the black gruesome monsters, presenting some kind of crystal ball… penetrating blinding white light into the monsters' faces, making it unbearable. Suddenly 5 beautiful young women, probably around the same age of 16 marched forth the dark monsters and presented unbelievable powers upon them. The one with blue hair, shot some kind of water spray at a group of dark monsters and then cracking into little pieces and then disappearing into the air. Another one with black raven hair shot some kind of fire -bird at a group, disintegrating the dark monsters in a flash. Suddenly a tall, brown hair one, performed extraordinary fighting moves, probably better then his. Finally taking no more time in this, she performed a dragon… a thunder dragon. The thunder shocked the dark monsters and they cracked in pain. There was also a blond one, the one with loose hair, shot a very bright yellow beam at the dark monsters and making them also disappeared by the energy given by the light and the force that it was performed by.

Finally, another blonde one, with some kind of hair style the older one had, struck out a wand and shouted some enchanting words, but it was unclear, for his sensory had static in it. "FIX IT! I WANT TO SEE WHAT IS IN THAT BLACK HOLE!" Zechs bellowed as he kept his eyes on the screen. 

As the soldiers did as he commanded, the static was getting lesser. The screen then showed the same blonde girl with the odango hairstyle and her wand perfected some kind of magic… or power source coming from that little wand. Suddenly all 4 of the rest combined their power into the crystal and again, white blinding light, even blinding the soldiers and Zechs, emerged from the crystal and release the full energy that it held. The white lighted spread all over the magic kingdom… and sealing the dark force or evil force into a little crystal. 

'Trezie will never believe this.' Zechs ran off to find Trezie, the duke. 

"Mr. Merquise! The black hole! There are…" 

Zechs spun around and ran back to the control room, on the screen he saw the 5 young female warriors coming from the black hole. 

'That kingdom… of power and strength is mine!' Zechs thought and ran to Trezie.

"Trezie! I very important news! One the screen of our sensors, there are 5 warriors! They're strong and powerful, I saw them on the sensors!"

"Yes Zechs, I saw them too… might be a very powerful ally against the gundams. We must prepare to make an alliance with them, and if they refuse… we shall take them with force. Prepare the mobile suits and send the Tallgeese with them. AT ONCE." 

After Zechs bowed, he returned to the control room and ordered them to send 2 mobile suits to the black hole and he will also accompany them with his Tallgeese. 

When they arrived at the black hole, Zechs came out of his pilot seat and landed in the kingdom. The 5 warriors surrounded him and were all in fighting poses. 

"What is your business here?" The blonde one with the odango hairstyle asked him.

"I want to make an alliance with you all." Zechs started to talk about the good OZ society and telling them how the gundams are taking over their earth. Their vice- minister of foreign affairs wanted to make a peace alliance with them, but the space colonies refused. "It would make a big difference if you would help us."

"Enough… we had heard enough. I have reviewed what you have said and it was a… COMPLETE LIE! How dare you take us for fools!" The one in raven black hair shouted out, with her hands flinging in the air and chanted out "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen… Akuryou taisan!" A scroll with Chinese writing whipped out from her outfit and it landed on Zechs' forehead.

"Damn Sailormars, did you had to be this … rude?" Sailorvenus asked, staring at the unconscious Zechs lying on the floor.

"Well he deserved it." SailorJupiter said kicking at the unconscious body of Zechs. "Better throw him back to the mobile suit he's using." With that she hurled him back to his mobile suit and they continued their way to earth. 

Once all the scouts landed on Earth in the time of AC 195, they're position there was to ordinary high school students. 

"Oh no… why do I have to go to school!" Serena shouted out while the 5 of them were walking to the local high school they're supposed to attend.

"It's a good cover up, besides school is fun." Ami replied, looking through a trigonometry book. "Hmmm… this trigonometry equation isn't that hard… let's see…"

"Would you stop complaining meatball head? You're gonna blow our cover!" Rei hissed as they neared the high school.

As they were walking towards school, they were unaware that they were being closely watched. Very closely watched. 

"Soldier number 11258, reporting to base L4, there are 5 suspects that look very much alike the ones Zechs described."

"Soldier number 11258, capture them right now, and report back to base, bring them."

As the soldier walked by them, he walked behind them. Lita sensed that they were being followed and told the others about it.

"We better find another place to divert him to another place." Mina whispered as they changed direction. 

When they changed direction, they soon all sensed that they were being followed, even Serena. Suddenly more and more began to trail them and they ended up in an alley.

Finally Lita couldn't take it anymore. She spun around and faced the soldiers, her dark green eyes flared at them. "What are you doing?!"

The head soldier simply smirked and shouted, "Attack!"

The soldiers came onto the scouts by groups of 10. Lita and Rei thought that they could take them on, but to their surprise, they were a little more advanced than they seemed.

"HI-YAH!" Ami flung her leg out to kick one of the soldiers, but he caught it and flung Ami off. Lita helped Ami up, as she punched another in the chest and kicked him off.

"Akuryou taisan!" Rei flung out a handy scroll from her outfit and smacked it on top of a soldier's forehead and did a high kick and he crashed into another oncoming group.

Serena and Mina fought side by side, fighting off the soldiers with numerous kicks and powerful punches. 

'Hmm no wonder Zechs was interested in them.' The head soldier thought as he watched the other soldiers fight the young girls.

"HI-YAH!" Serena smacked a soldier in his face and he was flung back. Mina tripped a soldier and then flipped him off to another group of oncoming soldiers charging at them. 

'Pathetic' The head soldier then lunged forward to what he thought was the weakest of all, Ami. "HAI!" He knocked her out with a punched in the head and tripped Lita who was going to jump up and kick him. Then he faced the one with loose blonde hair, who was about to punch him, but he caught it and flipped her off to the other side. 

"Akuryou taisan!" He saw what happened to the other one and before the scroll could even touch him, he punched her in the stomach and flipped her off.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The odango style one charged at him and tripped him and he fell hard. She then kicked him high in the chin and sent him flying. 

The head soldier was thinking 'now this is more like a fight.' He lunged towards her and tripped her, when she got up, the head soldier then flung a bomb like device at Serena and foggy smoke came from it. 

'Wha-' Blackness soon covered up her sight and she submerged into darkness. 


End file.
